Feeling This
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: . "I got no regrets right now I'm feeling this! The air is so cold and numb I'm feeling this! " . Eddy/Edd Fluffshot


Eddy growled in anger, standing in front of his best friend and boyfriend's bedroom door. Eddward's father, finally home for once, stood just as angrily, blocking the black-haired teen's way.

"Let me see him!" Double D, of course, was sick but Eddy had not been allowed to see him because, suddenly, Eddward's parent found now a good time to constantly stay at home.

And make sure Edd and Eddy could never see each other.

The adult simply shook his head, as a horrible sounding cough erupted from the confines of the room. Eddy felt his heart speed up in alarm, and he tried to peer over or around Eddward's dad.

"Just let me see him! It's not like we're gonna do anything while he' sick! I just want to make sure he's okay!" The coughing continued for a few moments after Eddy finished talking, but soon enough that died down too.

"I'm sorry-"

_No you're not, you asshole._

"But Eddward must be quarantined for now."

"Bullshit!" Eddy shouted; he opened his mouth after a deep breath to start to rant again, but a weak voice from the room stopped him,

"Language, Eddy," the black haired almost-adult perked up, still tempted to just try and shove past the father, but even Eddy was smart enough to not try. He was still short, though lean, he was short. Double D's father was a least a goof 2 feet taller than him, and there was no chance in Hell that Eddy could take him down.

Eddy tried, instead, to glare at his boyfriend's dad, but to no prevail. Finally Eddy turned away, stalking off and out of the house with a slam.

-

Eddy crept through the house carefully, having memorized each creak and squeak of the house over the many years they had been friends. He had used his spare key and finally he was approaching Edd's room.

He pushed the door open softly, catching it before it had time to hit the desk like it did if you opened it too fast.

He walked towards the bed, locking the door behind him, and kneeled beside his sickly friend.

"Sockhead?" The blonde jerked away, the golden hair spilling lightly over his pillow. His eyes, a bright blue-green, opened slowly, and he gasped at the sight of a moonlight Eddy by his bed.

"Eddy! What're you-?!"

"I came to visit you," Eddy leaned closer, inspecting his boyfriend's face. "You don't look sick."

"I.. I'm not." Eddy raised a dark eyebrow. "My mom put a recording of me coughing on repeat, and are forcing me to stay home." Eddy bit his lip not to laugh at the irony. "Yeah, ha ha."

"So.. You haven't snuck out or anything?"

"I've been tired, because I've been getting too much sleep lately." Eddy shook his head, accounting Eddward's reasoning to something scientific that the shorter teen would not at all understand. Double D laughed, reading his boyfriend's mind with a quick peck on the lips.

"So…" Eddy started nervously. He was cut off by Eddward grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him up onto the bed wit the blonde.

"God I've missed you, Eddy." Double D nuzzled Eddy's face as he smiled.

"Good, because I think it's time we get revenge." Double D perked up, staring intently at the ebony-haired teen.

"H-how?" Eddy smirked, leaning closer and pulling Eddward into his lap. Double D blushed, half leaning back and half scooting closer to his boyfriend.

"You can always come live with me," Finally, Eddward's mind caught up with reality, and he gasped.

"You really think they would throw me out?" Eddy shrugged, wrapped his arms tighter around Edd. "I'll stand by what I said,"

-

Eddy punched his pillow in aggravation; he always got this way around this time of year. Unclothed but covered by his royal blue blanket, the black-haired adult tossed and turned on his bed in anger.

_Stupid Sockhead.. We made a promise!_

Tears pricked at the brown eyes uncharacteristically, and Eddy shook his head furiously. "No! I'm not gonna cry!"

The apartment seemed empty, even after 2 years.

The radio went off, suddenly blaring some radio station Eddy just listened to so he could drown out his own thought.

"_I got no regret right now,"_

Eddy felt like crying all over again as his heart wrenched, painfully.

"_Fuck it, it's suck a blur,"_

Eddy sat up, the memory suddenly playing on repeat in his head.

-

"_Eddy, I can't do this anymore." The blonde spoke softly as they rested outside, the two of them sharing a cigarette on their front porch. Eddy raised a questioning eyebrow._

"_Do what? Smoke, y'know, I told you to quit Menthols!" Eddy joked, but only received a depressed and seemingly angry stare from his boyfriend of several years. "Edd?"_

"_I mean this, Eddy! I can't be with you anymore!" Eddward stood harshly, dropping the cigarette and stamping it out without protest from his soon-to-be-ex._

"_Oh come on Sockhead-"_

"_No Don't call me that! I never should have ruined my life for you! You're just one giant mistake!" Edd's keys jingled in his apartment, and he stormed off to his green buggy without another word. Eddy hadn't stood, nor spoke. He just sat still against the wall outside what used to be a shared apartment, and stared at the world passing around him._

-

"_Show me the bedroom floor, show me the bathroom mirror,"_

Eddy wiped away the tears that had started streaming down his face.

-

Eddward sat up slowly from his couch. His dinky little apartment littered with garbage. His arms were wet from crying himself to sleep again, and his whole body was tired from doing nothing.

The alarm clock placed randomly on his end table was blaring, but Edd hardly listened.

"_We're taking this way too slow, take me away from here."_

Double D looked up, staring around the room as if expecting Eddy to be there.

But he never was, no matter how much Edd wished he could wake up to the peaceful face of his friend again.

"_Fate fell short this time,"_

Eddward nodded in time with the song, matching the lyrics easily with his own stupidity.

Now, 2 years later, he couldn't even remember what brought on his anger that one evening with the cigarette. It was all a blue to him.

Except the part where he suddenly woke up after running, and realized he was driving. He didn't know for how long or where her was going, but he knew he was driving in the dark, rainy weather.

And he knew he missed Eddy.

-

Eddy had finally forced himself out of bed, and into the shower, but the song followed him. He searched through his old possessions, and as a matter of fact found a CD with the particular song on it.

But his heart stopped as he realized it was one of Double D's CDs, left here after the break up.

He played it anyways.

He rubbed himself down, but spent special time on his hair as the song played on repeat.

"_This place was never the same again, after you came and went, How can you say you meant anything different to anyone standing alone on the street with a cigarette on the first night we met."_

-

Eddward sat alone, still on his couch but in a fresh change of clothes. His bowl of cereal was slowly becoming soggy as he played the song from his laptop.

"_Look to the past, and remember, and smile, and maybe tonight I can breath for a while. I'm not on the scene, I think I'm falling asleep but then all that it means is I'll always be dreaming of you."_

Eddward felt the tears, but his face hardened into determination.

He knew Eddy well enough; he knew his ex boyfriend had not moved.

He also knew that they still had a chance.

"_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer. Raise your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna."_

-

Eddy shifted in front of his TV, sipping at his soda idly. His chin was slumped in his hand, but his mood felt suddenly elated as the show switched to a commercial, and the song came to a close yet again.

"_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer. Raise your hand in mine, I'll leave when I wanna."_

-

"_Are we alone, do you feel it? So lost and disillusioned…"_


End file.
